Gundam Wing: Newtype Wars
Set a Year after Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, the Earth United Nation replaces the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and declares a process of rearmament due to being commanded by a Dictatorship led by President Richard Voltor, whom have the intention of supressing the Space Colonies and gaining control of the vast resources they have to rule the world with an iron fist. Story Background Prelude Sixteen Years Prior Sixteen Years Prior to the Story, the original Gundam Engineers gather to converse on how Operation Meteor will be carried out and decide on a plan A and a Plan B, should Plan A fail or should certain events happen then Plan B would make sure that the revenge for Colony Leader Heero Yuy would be carried out. Evidently, Plan B was ambitious as it was dangerous with the destruction of the Earth Sphere through military occupation which would lead to an Empire, the 5 Scientists each agreed that the plans had to go ahead however Howard dropped out of the Colony Liberation Organization after realizing that Plan B would still be used. Present Day (AC 198) - Plan B Revealed Quatre Raberba Winner does research on his Capabilities and learns of Newtypes and the different categories in their structure however this causes him to be put under house arrest by Preventer Agents once discovered that he looked into a Secret Organization similar to OZ which is building "Super Soldiers" to combat the raising rebellious Newtypes Populace on the Colonies, Heero Yuy escorts Relena Peacecraft to a meeting with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's President where he stands outside the Meeting Room where countless peaceful Politicians (including Relena and the ESUN President) are killed in an explosion that Heero is made the scapegoat of the attack, leading to being arrested by Preventer Agents. Shortly afterward, Lady Une is investigating the evidence behind the assassination attempt where she is warned by an hidden individual that she is going to be betrayed by a splinter faction of The Preventers and that they are looking to capture the most powerful Newtypes known to man: the Gundam Pilots, so that they can be reverse engineered into powerful and mindless Ace "Super Soldiers". Lady Une transfers all her information to a disk which she gives to the only Gundam Pilot in The Preventers: Chang Wufei, whom was helped to escape the Preventers HQ by the Mysterious Man whom is revealed to be a still alive Treize Khushrenada piloting the stolen OZ-00MS2B (OZ-00MS3) Tallgeese III, Lady Une was killed by Traitorous Agents within her office covering their escape. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell keep in contact and report between each other suspicious activity between Preventer Agents watching them, Trowa looks into old files that Howard stole from the Colony Liberation Organization learning of Plan B codenamed "Zodiark Succession" which seems to be a plan to put a Newtype of Royal Blood in command of a Nation and renaming it an Empire, including the data is information on Gundam Pilots that had been transferred to the Zodiark Succession Project over the last 10 Years. Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin learn of the changing events and join with White Fang Remnants on the Asteroid "Frontier Two" where they make plans about what to do. Zodiark Plots The Zodiark Empire's Inner Council are in a meeting while watching a broadcast of President Richard Voltor which is confirmed as a former member of the Romerfeller Foundation, the recording shows him announcing the formation of the Earth United Nation as a form of "reorganization" and the "crack down" that they intend to do on the Earth Sphere's Colonies, the Zodiark Empire agree that they need to make their intentions and that of Earth's Colonies known to the Earth Sphere which the best means to do so is through invasion. The First Newtype War Characters New Characters Earth United Nation *Richard Voltor Zodiak Empire/Allied Space Colonies *Villain Yorn *Andros Bolt Neutral Characters * Returning Characters Earth United Nation * Space Colonies/Zodiak Empire * Neutral Characters * Gundam Pilots/Allies Gundam Pilots: *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Milliardo Peacecraft Gundam Allies Mobile Weapons Zodiark Empire Gundams: *XXXG-000P Omicron Gundam **XXXG-0001 Alpha Gundam **XXXG-0002 Beta Gundam **XXXG-0003 Gamma Gundam **XXXG-0004 Delta Gundam **XXXG-0005 Epsilon Gundam **XXXG-0006 Digamma Gundam *OZ-26A Narkissos Gundam *OZ-26B Katapelts Gundam *OZ-26C Pouli Gundam Other Mobile Suites: * Neutral Nations Gundam Pilots/Neo-Colony Liberation Organization Gundams: *XXXG-00W1 Wing Gundam Evolvere *XXXG-00SR2 Sandrock Gundam Aqeedah *XXXG-00D3 Gundam Deathscythe Sheol *XXXG-00H4 Gundam Heavyarms Pogrom *XXXG-00S5 Gundam Shenlong Altron Other Mobile Suites: Vehicles and Support Craft New Vehicles and Support Craft Returning Vehicles and Support Craft Category:After Colony NW